


Warm

by Call_Me_Bob



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, More introspective I guess?, Shikamaru is me when it starts to get cold out, idk - Freeform, they're just very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Bob/pseuds/Call_Me_Bob
Summary: Sitting by the fire is nice and warm, but Shikamaru thinks it’s better when Naruto is there.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: ShikaNaru Weekend 2020





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled this event, y'all. My inspiration did not want to spark and my muse laughed at me. Still, I really wanted to participate so I managed to cough up...something??? Idk. Please be kind. I may come back and edit this to make it better, but we'll see. And I projected on Shikamaru a bit here. I have poor circulation and it sucks. Anyway, enough of my whining. Hopefully you can find something about this work that you like :)

Without fail, every time the temperature drops just a bit, Naruto will come home to a fire going. The very first time he had been confused. It wasn’t that cold outside. At least, not to him. However, it really shouldn’t have been surprising, not in Shikamaru’s opinion. Poor circulation ran in the Nara bloodline after all and Shikamaru explained this when asked. So every day following that first time from autumn until spring finally began warming up again, a fire was going in their house.

Naruto didn’t complain. Sure, it was probably a bit warm for him, but he never seemed to mind. In fact, Shikamaru would often feel Naruto staring at him sitting by the fire from the entryway to the kitchen and he would look over his shoulder and smile back.

It wouldn’t be until winter was truly going before Naruto would finally start joining him by the fire. Naruto was very warm blooded and Shikamaru often wondered if it was genetics or Kurama that did the heavy lifting in that department. But no matter what the reason, Naruto was still human and still able to feel the chill creep in when it got too cold.

They would eat by the fireplace and play games, talk, or just enjoy each other’s presence as they warmed up after their trip from work to home. And it was these peaceful moments that Shikamaru loved the most.

The fire was nice and warm, comforting him and soothing away the chill in his fingers and toes, slowly working its way along his skin. But Naruto sitting beside him is the only thing that would warm him to the core of his being.

They sat there, enjoying the warmth, listening to the crackle of the flames, comforted by each other as they just sat in silence. When they were younger, Shikamaru would have bet there was no way for Naruto to ever just sit in peace and quiet for more than a few seconds, and while he does love him for everything that makes Naruto himself, it’s still nice to know that he was wrong about this much.

Shikamaru sat in front of the hearth and Naruto laid with his head in Shikamaru’s lap, eyes closed and chest rising and falling slowly. The light from the fire danced softly on Naruto’s face and Shikamaru could do nothing but stare, smiling softly in the way only Naruto seemed to be able to cause.

All the forces in the world couldn’t stop Shikamaru from loving Naruto and there were still moments when Shikamaru fell more in love with him, as hard as that is to believe.

Warming himself by the fire was nice. But it was always the best when he had Naruto by his side.


End file.
